A Grown Up Bobwhite Christmas
by ChicagoBaby14
Summary: This is my first story so please don't judge to harshly! Christmas is on its way and The Bobwhites are coming together for the first time in along time...how will they take eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Jingle Bell Rock was blasting through out the large four-story house, as young handsome Calem Andrews walked in from the freezing storm happening outside.

Calem, kicked the snow from his shoes and removed his jacket before continuing on his way to find the source of the music, which was now playing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

Calem, came to a stop at the open kitchen door as he watched his gorgeous, slim, blond, wife balancing on the counter as she hung up lights above the kitchen window, singing beautifully with the music.

"Trixie? Trixie? TRIXIE!" Yelled Calem over the music, but still remained unheard. Calem, walked over to the radio and turned the volume down.

"HEY! What the hell, I was listing to that!" Said Trixie as she turned around and climbed down off the counter.

"A little loud, don't you think?" Asked Calem.

"Well, it's better then silence, which I always hear, since you're never home!" Said Trixie with a pout.

"You can hear silence?" Asked Calem with a smart ass attitude.

"Oh shush!" Said Trixie as she turned the radio up a notch, and started singing to Baby, It's cold outside.

Calem shook his head and turned to leave. "Don't forget about the Christmas Party tomorrow" Trixie yelled after him.

The next day, Trixie spent helping their cook, Mourice, prepare the Hors d'oeuvres for the Christmas Party they were throwing later that night.

"Laylani, have you finished with all the decorations? Asked Trixie. The older maid nodded.

"Oh good!" Said Trixie as she rushed up stairs to change her attire. Trixie picked out her silver sequin dress and silver strap heels, she piled her silky long blond curls on top of her head secured them with a sparkly diamond barrette, she hooked through her big hoop earrings, and secured a diamond necklace around her slim neck. She applied light shiny eye makeup and thick mascara, her perfectly shaped eyebrows got combed and her perfect plump lips got a shine of pink gloss, her smooth dark tanned skin showed its color well up against the light silver color of her attire. After one last overall look in the mirror, Trixie decided it was time to go and greet her arriving guest.

As the party continued on, so did the drinks Trixie was consuming. It was around four in the morning when all the guest headed home. "It was a absolute swell party, my dear." Said Mr. Carington of Carington & Jasker Co. "Thank you" Said Trixie as she waved the last of her guest goodbye.

Trixie wandered in to the bedroom as Calem wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, did I ever get the chance to tell you how absolutely delicious you look in that little outfit of yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Laylani!" Screamed Trixie as she sat up in bed. Laylani appeared immediately at the door to the large master bedroom. "Yes, Ma'am?" Asked Laylani, She had worked for Trixie for a long time and new the way she was, she wasn't surprised at what she heard next. "I want all that Christmas shit down! Calem, Is gone outta town for a week and I don't want to have to see it every fucking day, just because he loves Christmas!" Said Trixie as she stood up from bed and headed to the master bathroom to take a nice hot shower. "Will do, Ma'am" Said Laylani as she hurried away.

Trixie came down stairs in a pair of A&F short short sweats and her bra. "Laylani!" She screamed from the bottom of the stairs. " Yes, Ma'am?" asked Laylani as she popped up like outta of no where. "I have no clean shirts! I need my laundry down immediately!" Said Trixie. "Right away, Ma'am" Said Laylani although she knew that Trixie had two whole closets full of just shirts. Trixie was happy to see that all the decorations were down, she always put on the act of loving Christmas because Calem loved it. Truth was she hated it, not Christmas itself but all the decorations and the music and the people and well Christmas.

She missed "Home" Trixie and Calem lived in Hawaii but during the months of December and January, Calem insisted they go somewhere with cold snowy weather so they could have a "real" Christmas and winter. So every winter they rent a house somewhere. This year they rented one in Utah. Trixie hated it, especially because Calem still worked, he actually was his own boss and has a company in almost every state.

Trixie's cell phone blew up with Eminem. "Yeah?"

"Is that anyway to answer a phone!" Squawked Helen Belden.

"Moms!" Said Trixie quickly becoming alert. Her family never called her, unless it was something really important.

"I was just calling to see what your plans were for this Christmas?" She sounded worried as she asked.

"Uhm.." Trixie quickly tried to think of something.

"Your brothers are coming and so is everyone else.. and well oh Trixie please come home. Just this once. Please" Begged Helen as her voice weeped with sadness.

"Moms, I wish I could.. It's just with work and everything.." Said Trixie as she lied through her teeth.

"Oh I understand, but Trixie it's been so long and well your Father has been ...well hes been having a hard time, Sweetie." Said Helen as she sniffled.

Trixie's heart seemed to stop for a second or in Trixie's case it actually started to beat for a second before it stopped again.

"No, Moms. I'm sorry, but I just can't take that time off from work." Said Trixie.

"I love you" Was all Helen could say before she hung up the phone and crumpled in to a ball of tears.

Trixie continued on with her day. She kept getting side tracked with thoughts about how it might be to go home to Sleepy-side for Christmas before she could brush the thoughts away.

Trixie sat down later that night to call Calem.

"Hello?" came Calem's voice.

"Hey, did I get you at a bad time?"

"No, I was just gonna call you and tell you, I can't make in home in time for Christmas.. No one will take the Christmas shift so I'm going to take it." Said Calem.

"You were just going to leave me here alone on Christmas?" Asked Trixie angrily.

"I figured you and Laylani could do something, I gotta go. I'll catch ya later, babe!" Said Calem before hanging up. Trixie sat there, Sure her and Calem didn't get along very well, He was never home and all Trixie did was spend the money he made, He didn't have a problem with that neither did Trixie. But she did have a problem with the fact that half the time she felt like the only thing she was to him was a Trophy to show off to his friends.

Trixie sat there pouting for an hour before finally getting up, throwing on a jacket and grabbing her purse. It was shopping time.

A/N

Sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me what you think! More chapters soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Laylani!" Yelled Trixie as she walked in the door from shopping, dropping her bags on the floor for someone else to deal with.

"Yes, Ma'am?" asked Laylani, picking up the bags.

"Get me a private jet to New York. I'm going home for Christmas.." Said Trixie as she started up the stairs leaving Laylani, gaping at her. "Yes, Ma'am" She whispered, shocked that her boss was going"home" when all she did was complain about how horrible it was there.

Trixie packed her bags, and was on the private jet back home within 24hours.

"You're to treat Mrs. Andrews, with all respect and comply with whatever it is she asks or demands, understand?" asked Mr. Robert Conway. "Yes, Sir" replied his squad of agents. "This woman is more...highly equipped than the president!" Stated Mr. Conway.

Trixie stepped off the jet, dressed in a black pencil skirt with a slit up the leg, and a hot pink blouse, her long blond curls down and loose and a pair of dark shades covered her eyes.

"Mrs. Andrews! Welcome!" greeted Special Agent Wyatt Banks.

"Get my bags, and don't scruff them. Gucci costs a lot." Trixie stated as she walked past the handsome young agent. Her five inch heels clicking as she walked. Agent Banks glanced at the other agents as they to just rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders.

"Mr. Conway." Stated Trixie as she came close to the older graying gentleman.

", What a pleasure, to have you back in New York!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is" Trixie glanced over her shades to take in her surroundings.

"New York has missed you! And so has the agency! You really show our agents just what they all could become! So influential.."

"Mr. Conway, as much as I'd love to sit around and bitch an moan sarcastically about how I couldn't actually give a shit about anything you are saying. I have a life. And things to do. So could you ever so kindly just give me, my condo informations, and keys, so I can be on my way." asked Trixie looking annoyed.

"Yes, Ma'am. I apologize. Here is everything you'll be needing. Have a nice stay" Mr. Conway fumed, his cheeks red as he handed over all the information.

A/N

I know, It's really short! having writers block! R&R(:


End file.
